


I Abso-fucking-lutely hate you right now

by Shadow_Hunters



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hunters/pseuds/Shadow_Hunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Imagine your OTP prompt I found in tumblr :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Abso-fucking-lutely hate you right now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Thanks for reading this short little thing.

Peridot looks at Jasper with complete and absolute loath, even though Jasper means the entire world to her, and just says “I abso-fucking-lutely hate you right now.” Before walking away and goes fix the problem that Jasper put them in. Jasper of course smiles towards Peridot and says “I love you too, Little Bean!”

Peridot huffs loud enough to be heard and says “Clod.Ugh well come on then, this is your shit that we’re in and I’m not going to be the only one that’s going to fix it.” Jasper just smiles wider and laughs as they catch up to Peridot, who has a hand held out behind them awaiting Jasper’s hand, threading their fingers together and falling into step with one another.

Peridot just shakes her head when Jasper catches up and states, “I don’t really understand why I love you anymore.” Jasper just answers. “Well I don’t know why I love you either but that’s one reason why we’re together, right? To find out?” Peridot just shakes her head again with a slight smirk on her mouth and Jasper laughing as they walk away hand in hand.


End file.
